Just Like The First Time
by xdarkbeforedawn
Summary: [NejiSasu][Yaoi]A year after Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru, he meets Neji like they promised 5 years ago. first fic. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Kk...this is my first fanfic ever...I know it's kinda dumb to start with a lemon, but I've been reading too many of them and I love them too much so don't hate me if it sucks . **

**Rate & Review!!!! I NEED CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows .**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be rich and not writing fanfictions on this site...I'd be writing more for the actual shows.**  
**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked slowly towards the entrance to Konoha, dreading each and every step, but at the same time, he couldn't turn back, not since he'd worked so hard to get so far. It'd been five years since everything had happened...exactly five years, the young ANBU captain hoped that the only person he had ever loved remembered their secret promise. 

_Why am I even going? It's been five years, 4 of which, he wasn't even in Konoha...how can I expect him to remember?_ He was sure that he was going to be waiting under that tree, their tree, alone, forgotten, until he couldn't stand it, the pain of being forgotten by the dark-haired shinobi he dreamed about every night ever since they separated.

Staring up at the sky, he wondered why he was even there, standing under a giant hazelnut tree that represented all those memories, so many years ago, in a secluded field just before the entrance to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a branch of the tree, the breeze was cool, making him shiver slightly, but it was welcome, it would numb the pain that would come later..._why did I come? He's probably one of the shinobi that won't forgive me for leaving them and working with Orochimaru...but Itachi's dead now, and that snake didn't even help me, he just wanted my body as a container all along..._ then he heard the rustle of leaves and whirled around.

He couldn't believe it, _it can't be...he's...there...?_ Sure enough, as the Hyuuga walked closer and closer to to the giant hazel, he could make out the slim silhouette the the man he loved, Uchiha Sasuke. The last living Uchiha stared at the branch Hyuuga. Black stared into white, both thinking, _it can't be...he remembered? He's here..._Finally, Neji spoke, softly, as to not let his voice betray his emotions, "...Sas...uke?"

"...Yea...I-I didn't think you would...you would come..."

"I didn't think you would remember...much less come."

"I didn't forget, not ever, not even when I killed Itachi, I still dreamt about you, I...It hurt so much when I came back, I saw, you, but we never talked..." The Uchiha dropped down from the tree, landing with a graceful swish. Four years of training with the snake user had done him good, muscles more toned than ever, he was graceful as a panther, and even deadlier.

"I missed you so much, I almost got myself killed on my ANBU mission because I saw you coming back when I was heading out."

"Good thing you didn't, I don't know what might have happened...coming back to the village after four years...and finding out the man I've always loved was dead..."

Neji and Sasuke sat down, side by side, hands centimeters apart. Negi still in his ANBU issue clothes, barely felt the breeze that was starting to pick up, but he could feel the man beside him shivering.

"..You want to...uhh...go back to my house? For...dinner? I just got back from a mission and haven't eaten yet..."

"...Sure...I-I'd love that..." Heat slowly crept up the younger man's cheeks, he wasn't used to sitting so close to somebody..not anymore, he yearned to just curl up in the man beside hims arms, lay his head on his chest and feel the steady heartbeat beneath his clothing...but he knew he couldn't, not yet, not when they had just met up again. It was just like the first time they saw each other.

"What do you want? I could make some udon...or onigiri" Neji asked Sasuke, knowing those were his two favourite foods, and hoping they still were.

"How about onigiri...I-I missed your okaka onigiri..." Feeling heat creep up his face again, he looked around the house, nothing had changed much over those years. He stared at the door to Neji's bedroom, remembering all those nights he spent in there, with Neji. Finished rolling the last rice ball, he took the plate and put it on the table, sitting right beside the man who had been staring at the door of his bedroom for the past 15 minutes.

"Sasuke? The onigiri's done..." That snapped the Uchiha back to reality, he picked up a rice ball and bit into it slowly, savouring the fish mixed into the rice, just how he liked it. Halfway through his second, he couldn't stand the fact that he and his former lover were sitting so close together, but seemed so far apart, farther than when he was off training in the Hidden Village of Sound, thinking about him nonstop.

He put his head down on the man's shoulder, "I missed you so much, I can't stand it anymore, I love you...and I think I always will..." He whispered, just loud enough for the man to hear. With that, the ANBU turned his head, with a hand gently cupped Sasuke's face, murmered "I did too, I love you, you broke my heart when you left..." and kissed him, lightly, tentatively, just like the first time.

* * *

**A/N : yay! it's done! Tell me how it is xD **

**Reveiww pl0x **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay...I got chapter 2 done, I know I should make it longer, but I can't think of how to make it longer so I guess I'm ending it here. Have fun .**

**Review pleaseee I NEED CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM!! **

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, the show would have alot more of Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke.

* * *

When they pulled away from the kiss, dark Uchiha eyes, filled with lust and longing, gazed into white Hyuuga ones. Though Sasuke couldn't read Neji's blank eyes, it was obvious that if he could be able to decipher them, they would reflect the same feelings back. Before they cold say anything, Sasuke kissed Nejd again hungrily. The Hyuuga smiled into the kiss, glad he hadn't moved too fast, like the first time, when he was unsure if the younger teen had even shared the same feelings. Opening his mouth slightly, the older man gently used his tongue to touch the younger's lips. Opening his mouth eagerly, Sasuke shivered with pleasure as soon as their tongues touched. Slowly, Neji started kissing along his love's jaw line, down his neck, and stopped at a little spot just above his collarbone. Sucking and nipping at the tender flesh playfully, the Uchiha let out a moan. 

"Neji..." he whispered, and then whimpered as the other man bit the spot again, knowing it would turn from red to purple later. The ANBU watched the chuunin carefully.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, smirking. "I remember you used to love it when I did that, now you're whimpering like a puppy."

"I'm...not...a...dog." Sasuke growled, though he had spent almost every second of the four years he was training under the snake Sannin and the one year back at Konoha reminiscing the many days – and nights he had spent with the white-eyes Hyuuga, it was nothing compared to the real thing. He made sure he was always prepared for anything, but somehow, he was caught off guard...just like the first time.

* * *

**Well...I told you it's short...sorry I can't make it longer but please don't spam me telling me to update sooner, I write when I can, but it's pretty hard, considering most of my writing time is in social studies now. .  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, sorry it took so long... ****I**** was kinda busy, but ****it's**** finally here!**

**Disclaimer: ****I**** don't own Naruto, ****Kishimoto**** Masashi does.**

**Warnings: ****yaoi****, smut, ****OOCness****angst (****maybe?)**

* * *

The Hyuuga smirked. "Not yet."

Sasuke looked up at him, "w-why?" confused, and he looked around. Spotting the plates on the table with bits of onigiri stuck to them, he groaned. "Do you really have to? You neat freak."

Neji laughed, "You know me, I like keeping my stuff organized, besides, I like watching you grumble and whine, as I said before, like a puppy."

Glaring at him, _it's almost like the last five years never happened...__**almost...**__but do we __really still feel the same about__ each other? Just like we used to...all those nights, those kisses, whispered promises that were long forgotten, broken, or maybe, still there? _The younger man said, "But why now? You're such a ..."

The ANBU captain looked up from the plate he was now drying, "I'm such a what?" smirking, he knew what was going through the chuunin's head, it's not like he wasn't thinking the exact same thing. History had the tendency to repeat itself in the Hyuuga's apartment, especially if Sasuke was there.

The dark-haired Uchiha walked up to the bemused Hyuuga, still slowly drying the dish, and slammed him up against the wall behind them. Knowing something like this would happen; Neji smirked, waiting for the other to continue. "You're such a_ tease_, Neji, Jesus." He growled before putting his lips on the Hyuuga's.

Smiling into the kiss, the ANBU captain wriggled his arms out from the other's grasp and pushed him off, and then before the latter could respond, he had the spiky-haired man to the wall. Running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, the strayed away from his mouth and left soft, butterfly kisses along his face, stopping by his jawbone and going up, he nibbled at Sasuke's ear, earning a gasp from the younger man.

"N-Neji...s-stop it..."

"What's wrong now? You're the one who started it." Amused, the Hyuuga looked into the eyes of the man he had pinned to the wall.

"Yea, but..." Sasuke grinned sheepishly. Pushing himself away from the wall a bit, he leaned over to his lover's ear, and whispered, "Bedroom? We can't do anything else out here."

Neji looked at the man curiously, _was he always so eager?_ And smirked, "as you wish...my love." Leading Sasuke into his bedroom, he smiled. "It hasn't changed since you left; almost everything's exactly where it used to be."

He was right, the five years when the younger man wasn't with the Hyuuga, he couldn't bear to make any big changes to his room, and he didn't want to forget. Sasuke the person who made him truly happy, he loved him more than anything. If he had changed one thing, he would have changed other things, slowly forgetting the Uchiha, this way, he could never forget.

Sasuke looked around the room, everything was exactly as he remembered, the bed, just big enough to fit two people snugly; the window that could be opened from the outside, even though only he knew, or only he bothered to climb into Neji's room. "Neji...you'd think that a person like **you** would at least rearrange the things in your room every five years or so." _ Maybe he missed me more than he let on...but __I__ guess you can never tell with __Neji_

Instead of replying, the man kissed him. Smiling, he slowly steered Sasuke around until he was right in front of the bed, and pushed him onto it; falling on top of him. Choosing another spot on the man's neck, he bit it, getting the younger of the two to yelp again. He smirked, "baby," and started sucking on his skin again, tilting his head back once in a while to see how the spots looked.

Growling, the Uchiha pushed the Hyuuga off him and was on top of him in a flash. _I'm not going to be the only one who looks like someone weaved poison ivy into a scarf and though it would be fun to have us wear it._ Nipping lightly at his earlobe, Sasuke trailed his tongue along Neji's neck, savouring how only he could make the normally calm and emotionless man to moan and shiver with lust.

_Hn__, same Sasuke, __there's__ a reason why __I__ c__all him my pup, __guess__ that never changed._ Tilting his head so the man could get more access to his neck, he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Trailing his fingers lightly across the others bare chest, enjoying how he shivered at his touch, raising goosebumps. Pushing the dark-eyed man away slightly, pulling off the rest of his shirt at the same time, smirking. _With him on top like this, hell never get __**my**__ clothes off._ Hooking his thumb in between the fabric of Sasukes pants, he slowly ran his fingers along his hips.

As soon as the Hyuuga had started running his fingers along his chest, Sasuke stopped sucking on Neji's neck. N-Neji... he breathed, trying not to moan from the feeling. It was shocking how hard he could get from something as simple as the Hyuugas soft, delicate touch. As he felt his pants moving lower and lower down his hips, he looked at the man under him."Neji, this isn't very fair..." he pouted, which made the other laugh, since he couldn't pout very well. "Here we are, me on top of you, but **you're** the one who still has all their clothes on..."

He smirked, "well, if you want that changed, then why don't you do something about it yourself?" flipping Sasuke over, he let the let the younger man have access to his ANBU gear.

Sasuke smiled, "finally, that took you long enough." He slowly undressed the Hyuuga, sliding his hair band down his long, silky hair before flinging it into the growing pile of clothes. Kissing the man tenderly, he pulled of his clothes methodically, finally reaching the point where all the Hyuuga had left was his pants. He yanked them off forcefully, kissing the man, their tongues fought for dominance.

Neji smirked, as two pairs of boxers flew off the bed, he won the battle, and in an instant, he was on top of the Uchiha. Neji was on top, just like the first time.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry it took so long...I was kinda busy.**

**now...REVIEW and tell me how it is, and how I should continue? **

**either I write the lemon for chapter 4, or just keep it like this and chapter 4 will be "the next day"**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes people I'm sorry I haven't updated... in... A LONG time, but some things came up, and I ran into some major writers block... again -.- I just started writing Under The Stars again, so I should probably go back to this after the next chapter's up. I'll replace this chapter with the actual story when I have it. Sorry if you've been waiting for an update for son long [


End file.
